Starlight
by Olviv
Summary: Kagome sighed as she looked at the awkward man who was left in charge of her. "So what exactly do you do?" She questioned. "I am a detective." Was all he replied. Sometimes Kagome just couldn't understand her newly acquainted father. One thing was for sure though, they were very alike. Rated T -Slight AU-
1. Ryuzaki

There were many secrets that revolved around one Kagome Higurashi.

Her adventures in the past was one of them.

However, there were others too.

Her intelligence was much higher than she made it out to be, when she was younger she was classified as a genius by most, she started to hide it as she grew older though, as it would attract too much attention upon herself.

Another was who her father was, her mother had told her on her 16th birthday, which had been 6 days ago, it was also the day that her mother had admitted another secret.

Her name wasn't Kagome Higurashi.

Her real name had to be hidden, like the proof of her biological father.

It would have caused a big problem, for her and her family.

Of course, life just could never be easy for her, could it?

* * *

Kagome sighed, taking a sip of the sweet drink she had bought with her to the Feudal Era, Inuyasha was arguing with Sesshomaru again, it had been like that every day since Sesshomaru had joined up with them to defeat Naraku. At the moment, however it was more like Sesshomaru was ignoring Inuyasha as he threatened him.

"Inuyasha, would you be so kind as to shut the hole you call a mouth? It is causing a disturbance." Kagome quipped at the hanyou as she sat in her awkward crouching position, she had been thinking a lot lately, about what would happen once they encountered Naraku, she knew they needed a plan.

"Keh, wench, who died and put you in charge?" He sneered at her.

"No-one, but there is the _possibility_ that we might not want a headache; caused by yourself if I may add, in-case Naraku turned up." She calmly responded, flicking her coal coloured eyes over to him, she had worn brown contacts in her previous years to make herself fit in with her family more, but had decided against it half way into her adventures, as it took a while to get them in when she woke up, especially when there was no mirror to help her, once she got back to her own era for good, she would continue to wear them once more. Although she had to explain to her friends just why her eyes had suddenly changed colours.

"This Sesshomaru agrees with the miko." The dog-eared boy just scoffed and jumped up into the trees, ignoring everything around him, but still looking out for any sign of the spider hanyou.

"So, what are you thinking, Kagome?" Sango asked as she came and sat beside her sister in all but blood, she knew that when Kagome was sat how she was, it normally meant she was thinking something, normally very intelligent. She had only done this whilst they were having a bath.

"Ah, I'm just trying to come up with a good plan on defeating Naraku once he shows his face again." Kagome sighed, the calculations were all getting jumbled up together, however she had picked out one beforehand that had the most promising outcome. "But Inuyasha isn't going to like it…" She mumbled to herself, sitting back with her legs crossed to show she was done with thinking.

"Inuyasha isn't going to like what?" Sango asked her.

"My plan." Was all she muttered. Before getting started on the day's breakfast.

* * *

Kagome sighed, as she ran into the trees, she had told everyone her idea, which they had all agreed on, apart from Inuyasha, as she had expected.

3 days later had that plan put into action, Sango, Sesshomaru and herself dashed into the woods, waiting for the time to strike, Shippo and Rin were back at Kaede's village, the others were giving Naraku and his incarnations a fight to remember.

Peering from the treetops, Kagome watched as Inuyasha let out a wind-scar, severing many of the spider hanyou's tentacles.

Seeing her time to strike, Kagome got ready. Notching an arrow into her bow, she took aim, noticing that Sango and Sesshomaru were in their places, with their weapons poised to strike down the evil creature in front of them.

All at once, their attacks launched.

Naraku never saw it coming and at once, he was killed, purified by the blast of her arrow and the force of the other two attacks.

Nibbling her thumb in nervousness, she wondered if that was really it. Kagome skilfully climbed down the tree and walked towards the pile of ash on the floor, digging her forefinger and her thumb in, she pulled out half of the Shikon no Tama.

Pulling out their own half, she fused it together.

Finally, after about a year and a month, it was completed.

Her adventure was over, and she was free to go home.

What she didn't know however, was the new adventure awaiting her.

* * *

Kagome pulled herself over the lip of the well, she heard voices that she didn't know outside of the well house, so she dug into the front pocket of her bag and pulled out her contacts, better safe than sorry.

Leaving her bag in the well house, she casually made her way in front of the small group, deciding to get her mother's attention by stating something so that she wouldn't seem suspicious.

"There's nothing in the well house, Mama, Souta was just being paranoid." She made gestures with her hands to make it seem bigger than it already was.

"Oh, Kagome, you I was wondering where you had gone off to, you should know not to listen to your brother when it comes to that building."

"I would have ignored it, but he _insisted_ that I go take a look." She then preceded to mutter under her breath to convince the newcomers that it was the only reason she was in there. "He's such a scaredy cat."

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi, who is this young girl?" The younger one asked her mother. Kagome did a quick look over him, blinking for added effect. She realised quickly, that he looked a lot like her when she wasn't hiding anything about her, however she wouldn't let him know that.

"Mama, why is there a strange looking man here?"

Sighing, the older woman realised that she had to introduce them.

"Ah, Kagome, this is Ryuzaki-san" She started. "Ryuzaki-san, this is Kagome, my daughter."

"It is very nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-san." She spoke carefully, bowing to the man in the traditional way of the Japanese.

"You as well." He bowed back.

There was one thing that she knew now.

Her life was going to continue to be interesting after all.


	2. Hacking

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch.

She had restocked her bag and gone back to the Feudal Era to finish off her goodbyes, as there were many people she had to go and say goodbye to.

Inuyasha had been complaining all goddamned day!

"And why do you have to leave anyway? It's not like you have anything to do on the other side of the well!" Kagome could feel a headache coming on.

"Inuyasha." She spoke, a bit of irritation slipping into her words.

"Yes?" He replied, the others looking at them as they had stopped.

"Shut up." She said, not feeling the need to sit him.

"Keh, make me, wench." Now she felt the need to.

"Inuyasha~" She sung, a small smile on her face, which made her look slightly evil at the time, Inuyasha gulped at the look. "Sit." She said, enjoying the slam of his face to the earth.

"Mfp Muhe yuk." He spoke, his words muffled by the ground.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, try harder?" She laughed at the anger that was practically rolling off of the white haired man's body. Pulling himself up, he glared at the sixteen-year-old.

"I said, 'I hate you.'" Kagome giggled.

"I hate you too!" She joked making him roll his eyes. Sighing, they continued walking, her new sword hanging from her hip, her hands twitching in the leather gloves she wore.

Kouga was the last person she had to see before she was gone from this time for good.

* * *

L was obviously no idiot, quite the opposite, actually, however, he did have moments when he became stumped.

He had easily figured out that the sixteen year old girl was his daughter.

Spinning in his chair, whilst nibbling on some pocky, he remembered the night almost seventeen years ago, he and Watari had been staying at one of his caretaker's old friends house, he had been sixteen at the time, and the woman, Asami, was seventeen, a year older than himself, they had both gotten drunk on the whims of a teenager, and it had obviously escalated into something more personal.

Thinking back to the young girl, he could tell that she had worn colour contacts, due to the colour of them being too bright, he guessed that she had his coloured eyes, but wore brown contacts to fit in with her family easier.

The way that she had subtly studied him, made him realize that she was quite smart, how smart, he didn't know, but she was defiantly smart.

He remembered that he had told Asami his real name, and as such, he guessed that 'Kagome Higurashi' was not her real name either.

L realized that he had something interesting to look into.

* * *

Kagome sighed, sitting on the edge of the well, she knew it was time to go, however, she couldn't bear to lose her second family. She knew that Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kouga and his pack would live to see her again, but she was certain that Sango, Miroku, Rin and multiple others would have passed on before then.

She knew she had to leave.

She had only come back to say goodbye.

Adjusting her outfit, which she had gotten from the wolves, who had adopted her into their pack, she jumped for the last time.

There would be no more going back.

* * *

Kagome sighed, laying on her bed, starting up at the ceiling.

Glancing at the time, her digital clock read 10:46.

Pulling herself off the bed, she decided to try and find her demon friends, or at least the one that was most likely to become a big-shot, Sesshomaru.

She knew if she could find him, she would find everyone else.

Maybe Shippo would have some grandchildren for her to spoil.

"Oh the possibilities!" She muttered to herself, daydreaming about cute children with fox tails.

Logging onto her laptop, she was surprised to hear a dinging noise, it was a sound that she had installed into her special programme that blocked hackers from getting onto her system.

Someone had tried hacking her.

Frowning, Kagome put aside her search for Sesshomaru, she needed to sort out her computers defences.

"This is not good." Mumbling to herself, she tried to think of anyone she knew who would try this, and it all came down to the same person. 'Ryuzaki, no doubt that he has already figured out how _I_ came to be.' Snorting, she realised that she had already finished updating her security system, and now she could get back on track.

Snickering, she wondered how Ryuzaki was enjoying the little gift she had left on his systems.

* * *

L stared in shock as his systems blue-screened.

Somehow, Kagome had managed to not only track his computer back to it's location, but hack it and completely wipe the whole thing of its data.

In less than a minute.

He had still been hacking, trying to get into her folders, trying to find out anything about her when it had happened.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki?" Came the voice of Matsuda.

"It appears that my computers have blue-screened." He replied in a monotonous voice, not caring how it sounded.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Yagami-san, that my computers have for the most part, been completely destroyed."

Well, there goes all their hard work.

Well, at least he knew something else about the girl.

She was genius smart.

The system had been one of the most impenetrable ones, and she had not only out done it, but also hacked it.

Fun.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she walked over to the reception of the big corporation building, Four swords corp.

"Ah, hello." She spoke to the lady who was typing away at the computer.

"Hello, ma'am, how may I help you today?" She questioned, her gaze never leaving the computer. 'How rude.' She thought, but pushed it to the back of her mind.

"I'm here to see Sesshomaru Taisho." The lady slowly let her gaze wonder to the woman stood in front of her, hearing a gasp slip from her mouth, she raised an eyebrow.

"A-ah, y-yes, right away, miss Kagome." Feeling her eyebrows shoot up in surprise, she thought to herself. 'How does she know my name?' Her unasked question was quickly answered. "O-oh, sorry, it must seem weird that I know your name, we all do! Sesshomaru-sama has been waiting for you, Shikon no miko." Following the woman to an elevator, only half listening as she spoke once more. "This will take you straight up to Sesshomaru-sama."

Sighing as the doors closed, she felt her weight shift as the pull of gravity grew odd against her person, a ding alerted her that she had arrived, a single voice calling out to her as the doors opened.

"Miko."


End file.
